


Не ревность

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их всегда трое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон; тройничок.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

       **Ангел**  
      Они часами вдвоем молчат.  
      Сидят где-нибудь на диване или на крыльце: он курит, она читает журнал или смотрит на звезды. И между ними такая мирная тишина, что разбивать ее кажется кощунством. Как будто на самом деле это странный безмолвный разговор, а ты не знаешь языка. Диалога взглядов, мыслей, случайных прикосновений, накинутого на плечи пледа. И некому тебя научить. И нет, это не ревность. Зависть, может быть. Что у них есть общее прошлое, о котором так уютно молчать.  
  
       **Спайк**  
      Они часами вдвоем гуляют.  
      Взявшись за руки, глазея на витрины и романтично целуясь под фонарями. Со стороны это кажется глупым – она уже не девочка, а он и подавно, – но им явно нравится. Они возвращаются, и по логотипу на стаканчике с кофе, о который она греет пальцы, понятно, что они снова сидели в этом пошловатом кафе «для влюбленных». И нет, это не ревность. Зависть, может быть. Что они не могут все вместе пойти на такую глупую романтическую прогулку.  
  
       **Баффи**  
      Они часами вдвоем болтают.  
      О каких-то пустяках, о странных вещах. О людях, умерших задолго до ее рождения. О странах, которых уже давно не существует, о событиях, про которые она читала в учебнике истории. Полунамеки и споры. Шутки, которые она не понимает – а они смеются до слез. Столетья пролегают между ней и ними подобно реке, через которую не перебраться. И нет, это не ревность. Зависть, может быть. Что у них есть свой кусок мира, который ей, увы, недоступен.  
  
      Но в остальном их всегда трое.


End file.
